


It's Love Eiji

by Shiiima



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Oneshot, listen i wrote this at like 5 AM and i didn't proofread, please dont hate im tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiiima/pseuds/Shiiima
Summary: Eiji just needs a hug.





	It's Love Eiji

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen buddies, I woke up at 2 AM and wanted to write some banana fish fluff.  
> I haven't written a fanfic in so long.  
> Anyway I hope y'all enjoy this shitty oneshot

Eiji has to ask someone or he think he’ll cry. It’s been a number of weeks they’ve been on the run from Papa Dino’s gang, and Eiji is at his limit, he needs to hug someone. It seems stupid but Eiji has always lived in a sheltered environment so he is not as hardened as Ash or Shorter. He feels dumb about asking one of these hardened criminals for a hug, but he can’t think of anyone to ask but Ash.  
Eiji has never had any sort of attraction to men, but whenever he looks at Ash his entire body has the instinct of wanting to spend eternity with him in a place where they can be safe together forever. His feelings towards Ash are far more than just platonic or even sexual, he feels as though not any of the words ever made or strung together could ever explain the attraction he feels towards Ash. When Ash had kissed him, he knew it wasn’t romantic, but deep inside he wanted it to be something more than just delivering the note.  
He takes a long sigh and sits on the makeshift bed they had made out of a couple old rags they found. It’s been another sleepless night, and if Eiji doesn’t get the comfort he needs, he think he’ll never get to sleep again. Most nights Eiji just spends it by staring up at the ceiling. Eiji had never squatted inside of a house, so it was an experience to say the least. Just then, he could hear light footsteps come into the room he was in. “Not asleep yet?” Ash said entering into the room. Eiji maybe turned a little quick to see Ash with a big dumb grin on his face.  
“Ash! You are back!” Eiji stood up excitedly. He stood in front of Ash, Eiji noticed that he was still shorter than Ash, and was a bit pouty about it. “How are you younger, yet you are still taller than me?” He says to Ash. Eiji lifts his arms to indicate the difference in size between the two of them. Eiji felt the bangs of Ash’s hair along his fingers and realized how soft they were, it wasn’t what he expected.  
“Well, maybe one day you’ll be as tall as me one day,” Ash chuckled, Eiji likes it when he laughs. “What’s up? You sick or something?” Ash asks. As he asks, Ash lifts a hand against Eiji’s forehead feeling for a fever. Eiji could feel himself looking away under the intense stare of Ash.  
“I-it is nothing to be concerned about, please do not worry,” Eiji gently pushes Ash’s hand away feeling a bit flustered. Eiji backs up away from Ash to sit back on his ‘bed.’ They stay quiet like that for a bit, Ash looking down at Eiji with his arms crossed and Eiji fumbling around with his fingers staring at the floor. The air feels a bit awkward, and Eiji wants to break this tension. Eiji sort of regrets pushing away Ash’s hand, after all he was just trying to help.  
“Well, it doesn’t seem like nothing,” Ash rubs a hand through his hair. Eiji just stares up wanting to be embraced by them. He thinks about how warm and safe he would feel if he was just held for once. “What’s really going on Eiji, come on you know you can talk to me about anything,” Ash squats down to meet Eiji’s level, he speaks in a very soft reassuring voice. Ash holds both of Eiji’s hands to make him look him directly in the eyes.  
“I-,” Eiji begins, “I-It is not very easy to explain, I’m s-sorry,” Eiji looks at Ash and he seems to be disappointed in Eiji’s response. It hurt Eiji’s heart to lie but he couldn’t just admit that he wanted a hug from someone he’s had feelings for ever since they met. He could feel the grasps on his hands grasp a little tighter.  
Ash lets go of Eiji’s hands, he stares at his own and starts speaking, “Eiji, don’t you trust me? I-I know you must blame me for taking you down this dark path, but I need you to know I trust you. There is no one else in the world I could ever trust more than you, so please I need you to tell me. You’re my friend, don’t friends help each other?” Eiji stares wide eyed at this confession, he never realized that Ash would feel about leading him down this path, after all it was Eiji’s own choice to follow Ash.  
“I am sorry you feel that way Ash, I would never blame you,” Eiji looks down at his friend reassuring him. “You should know that I also care for you deeply,” Eiji takes a deep breath, “Alright, I will tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh. I am….embarrassed.” Ash stares at Eiji catching every words and nodding slowly, waits for him to confess. “I-I have been in need of a hug. I understand that it is very childish of me wanting a hug, but I have been finding myself awake during the night. It is the reason I am still up this late.” There’s a silence between them, but it isn’t the awkward silence from before. It feels more..comfortable.  
“Okay,” Ash mutters finally, “Alright...do you want to hug me?” Ash and Eiji lock eyes for a few seconds before they both look away embarrassed.  
After a few more seconds of silence Eiji replies, “Uhm...okay. I-If you d-do not mind of course!!” Ash smiles at Eiji, “Of course I won’t mind a hug from you.” Ash embraces Eiji into a warm hug. Eiji lifts his arms slowly to reciprocate the hug back, it feels so safe in Ash’s arms that Eiji feels as if he could melt at any moment. There is no feeling greater than finally being home in someone’s arms.  
The pair stay like that for a couple minutes. Eiji is the first to let go, Ash slowly stands up from his crouch position. Eiji can see Ash smiling, it’s as though an angel from heaven blessing him from above. Eiji can’t stand it anymore, he needs to tell Ash about his feelings for him. “Uhm Ash? I need to tell you something,” Eiji could feel himself becoming even more flustered than before, “Ever since I met you at the bar, I-I think I like you. More than just friends feel. I do not know how to describe but how I feel for you is-” Eiji is cut off by Ash kissing him. It doesn’t feel the same as when Ash had kissed him back at the prison, no, this feels real. Ash puts his hands against Eiji’s cheeks, deepening the kiss. At this moment, Eiji loses his balance and they both fall back against the bed.  
The two both laugh as they lay against each other on top of the bed. “I guess we both feel the same about each other,” Ash jokes, “But you know, there is a word to describe how we feel about each other right?” Eiji cocks his head slowly to the side. “It’s love Eiji,” Ash says.

**Author's Note:**

> If u ever wanna talk about banana fish  
> My insta is: @tsunerooh  
> And my Twitter is: @bluebobaggins


End file.
